


Little Fox

by CalamityCain



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Frigga, her stepson's sly nature was never a thing to be stifled, but rather nurtured into surefooted speed and quickness of wit. She called him her cunning little fox; and even as he grew into manhood he was ever such to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fox

Stand tall, little sorcerer.  
Show the world your sharp edges,  
your brilliant smile that  
catches the light  
in all the right  
places, as your  
pointed face gleams  
with wit and wile.  
Run fast, little fox;  
Run with the wind  
till your bones turn  
into feathers,  
light as a whispered word  
never bound to the earth.  
Soar above the lead-footed  
creatures you will someday rule  
Those who cannot see your beauty  
are mere fools.  
I raised you, I taught you  
to use your silver words with care  
And fight as if you’re  
dancing with air.  
Walk proud, my moon-like son  
Fear not the radiance  
of your peers;  
Your glow will show in time  
You are the tide  
and shifting night.  
Yours is the flickering flame,  
the ever-changing sky.  
Ready your daggers and wit;  
now fly.

~


End file.
